The wolf demon girl
by DeathAngel06
Summary: What happens when Sango is reunited with a demon girl she had once had a crush on in the past?  What happens when Kagome starts to get feelings for this wolf demon girl?  Find out here.  KagomeSangoandother ff slash don't like ff then don't read this one!
1. Long lost friend?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

****

Inuyasha and his group were walking a long a dirt path, winding into the beautiful mountain side. At times they would pass breath taking meadows full of wild flowers and wonderful scents and at other times the would pass parts with just rocks and dirt. The friends were once again on the endless hunt for Naraku. One good thing about the travailing was seeing the great sights and getting to enter many villages and see different cultures. As they walked further into the woods storm clouds began to blow in with a heavy wind. 

Miroku looked up at the sky and stated," I think we should find shelter. This part of the mountain is known for its sudden bad weather." 

Inuyasha snorted and looked back at the others and groaned," come on it's just rain." 

"I don't know Inuyasha I would have to agree with Miroku on this." Sango answered as she too looked up at the eery dark clouds. 

"Bunch of babies if you ask me." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. 

"Come on Inuyasha stop being a hard head and lets find a place to ride out the storm." Shippo shouted from the safety of Kagome's right shoulder. 

Inuyasha spun around and glared at Shippo and his," why you!" As he raised his hand. 

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed heavily and said," sit boy." with much ease. Over months of being around Inuyasha she had no problem at all saying it anymore. She did it actually on a regular basis. 

Inuyasha slammed into the ground really hard, making a large imprint of his body. 

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Sango stated simply as she shrugged. 

After a little more struggle from Inuyasha they finally found shelter in a large cave. 

"We should be safe here." Miroku said as he laid down and stared outside as the cool rain began to pour down. 

Shippo was kicking a pebble around the cave, slowly kicking it down a long narrow part of the cave. His ears twitched a bit as he heard running water. "Hey guys I found water!" Shippo shouted his voice echoing throughout the dark cave. 

From her back pack, Kagome got out a flashlight and turned it on. "Show me the way Shippo." She said smiling as she walked up to him. They both walked a bit more before Kagome noticed a steep drop in the cave. Both of their mouths dropped open at the wondrous sight before them. 

There was a huge, sparkling waterfall in the middle of the cave with a big pound beneath it. Kagome looked up and noticed a hole in the top of the cave and the full moon was finally breaking through the clouds and shinning onto the waterfall. 

"Wow." Was all Kagome could say at the moment. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in this ear, hell even her whole life," good job Shippo." 

Shippo looked up at her and smiled softly then caught the scent of blood and flowers mixing together. "Something's not right here Kagome." Shippo whispered to her. 

"What do you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I smell blood and flowers." He said as he began a slow descent down the slope. Kagome was following slowly but with haste as well. It took them a little while but they were soon at the bottom. Shippo walked around, his ears and nose both twitching. Finally he found out where the scent had been coming from. Laying near the edge of the pound was a beautiful young woman. She was unconscious and looked to have a lot of bad injuries. "Kagome come look!" Shippo shouted as her rushed over to the woman. Up close he could also smell the scent of a wolf demon. He moved the silky black hair a side and saw pointy ears. Make no mistake this was a wolf demon but where had she come from and what was she doing all the way out here? 

Kagome knelt next to the body and searched frantically for a pulse on the stranger's right wrist and to her relief she found one, not a strong one but at least the woman was still a live. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha come here!" She yelled. 

Inuyasha and the others sprang into action thinking something terrible had happened to Kagome. Inuyasha ran all the way up to the edge of the steep slope and managed to come to a halting stop. He sighed heavily and looked down at Kagome and Shippo. Miroku came running up behind Inuyasha and saw him in time and managed to stop shortly behind him but Sango came running up and noticed Miroku a little to late, bumping into him, which caused him to Inuyasha, which caused Inuyasha to fall and roll down the slope. He came to a stop once at the bottom. He groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground. 

He glared up at the two. "Hey watch where you are going next time!" He screamed as he shook his fist. He then looked at Kagome. "What's wrong?" Suddenly his nose jumped to life. 

"Shippo found this woman laying here." Kagome answered as she looked down at the stranger. 

"Is she still a live?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes but barely I need to wrap all her wounds up." Kagome stated," can you help me get her up the slope please?" 

He groaned while rolling his eyes. He scooped the woman up into his arms and jumped up the slope and laid her down in the opening of the cave where everyone had been earlier. Kirara helped Kagome and Shippo out of the bottom part after Kagome gathered water. 

A half hour later Kagome had every wound bandaged. "There." She said sighing heavily as she sat down on a rock. 

"I wonder who she is." Sango said gazing at the breath taking beauty before her. 

The stranger's eye lids began to slowly lift revealing beautiful dark violet eyes clouded with pain and exhaustion. Sango's heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw the woman's beautiful eyes. Sango's eyes sparkled a bit. Her memory was a bit sketchy about her childhood but she could recall having a friend with deep violet eyes and who was indeed a wolf demon. But they had long since fallen out of contact with one another. 

Kagome too was feeling the sparks between herself and the attractive stranger. Her breathing instantly slowed when she saw the woman's eyes. _so beautiful. _Kagome thought as she looked at the young woman. 

The exhausted beauty sat up, yawning and whimpering softly while doing so. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by strangers. "Who are you people?" She asked, her voice like velvet to both Kagome and Sango's ears. Miroku was taken back a bit by this breath taking wonder and didn't waste any time about being his perverted self. 

"My name is Miroku and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of bearing my children." He said as he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. 

Sango's right eye twitched and she cracked him on the back of his head with her left fist. "Give her some time to breathe before you get all perverted you lecherous monk." She growled. She yanked him away from the stranger. "I apologize for his rudeness. My name is Sango and these are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and you already have been abruptly introduced to Miroku." 

"It's all right no need to apologize really." She stated softly as she gazed at Sango. 

When their eyes made contact Sango's heart sped up and she could feel her cheeks heating up with a red warmth. "But still he is always like that with someone who is beautiful." 

The strange's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled softly. 

"What's your name?" Kagome asked. 

The young beautiful woman turned her gaze to Kagome. "My name is Ivory." She answered simply," I am part of the wolf demon tribe of the south." 

"If you are then what are you doing all the way out here?" Inuyasha asked in a smug tone. He didn't like how the two women of his group took a immediate strong liking to someone they had just met. 

"I came after a demon named Naraku. He had been terrorizing people of my pack and killed my parents." Ivory replied looking at the half demon," is that a problem with you half breed?" She growled wrinkling her nose at his scent. 

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. "Not at all." He spat out. 

"Ivory?" Kagome asked getting closer to her. 

Ivory looked at the female priestess and answered," yes?" 

"Would... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((sorry if this chapter sucked it will get better soon thanks for reading)) 


	2. Lost memories?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

**_There will later on be some girl on girl sex scenes so be prepared for it even a threesome coming up in the next few chapters. _**

****

"Would you consider joining my friends and I on our search for Naraku?" Kagome asked softly, her hazel eyes holding a pleading look as she gazed at the deep violet eyes that she was falling for hopelessly," I mean so you won't have to travel a lone or anything. Plus it would be nice to have another girl in the group." 

Ivory smiled softly at the very generous offer. "Thank you that is very kind of you to give an honor as such to someone who you don't even know. I would gladly accept your invitation to join your friends and you on this journey." She answered nodding a little. 

Kagome's eyes lit up and for the first time in a while she truly felt really happy about this trip. Normally the trip was the same old story every day. Battle a few demons, walk for a while, then rest for the night, but with this attractive young woman joining the group things were bound to get more interesting, for everyone. "Thank you so much for accepting. It will be very interesting having another person in the group." The priestess said with much joy in her voice. 

Ivory giggled softly and almost as soon as the demon slayer and Kagome heard that they wanted to let out a coo. "I'm sure it will be. Being in a group like this does seem like it will be. I mean a beautiful demon slayer, a pretty priestess, a handsome monk, a cute little fox demon, a stinky mutt, and an adorable neko all travailing together seems like its already interesting enough. I'm sure it can't get anymore interesting really." 

Kagome's and Sango's cheeks both turned a bright red color as they both smiled shyly. Miroku smiled as well when he heard the beautiful wolf demon called him handsome and Inuyasha, well he just snorted at the comment about him. 

"I like her already." Shippo said happily. 

"Only because she called you cute." Inuyasha spat out as he crossed his arms. 

"Oh come on Inuyasha you're just upset because she didn't complement you." Miroku said turning his attention to the half demon. 

Kagome looked back at Ivory and smiled softly and answered," trust me having you travel with us will make this trip all the more better and all the more interesting." 

The sexy young wolf demon felt her cheeks start to get hot as they turned a deep shade of red. She smiled softly at the beautiful priestess and replied," thank you for your kindness." 

"I don't mind giving someone compliments especially when that someone needs them." The girl from the modern era stated smiling more. 

"I hate to break this up but can I um talk to Ivory outside, alone?" Sango interrupted in a soft voice. 

Ivory and Kagome both looked over at Sango. The priestess looked bothered about it a little and looked down at the ground and tried to struggle to not show her disappointment. Ivory lifted Kagome's chin and gazed into the pools of hazel. "Don't worry we can talk more." Ivory answered and gave her a wink then stood up and walked outside. When the modern girl saw the wink she nearly fainted right there. She quickly turned to watch Ivory walking out of the cave. Her eyes couldn't help but to wonder to the wolf demon girl's perfect ass. 

Inuyasha saw this and started to get highly upset. A low rumble escaped his throat as he crossed his arms again. The only one in the whole entire group not really liking what was going on was the half demon. He hated the fact that Kagome was falling for someone who wasn't him and who was a girl and to top it all off it was a wolf demon. Ever since he had met Kouga he started to take an extreme disliking to wolf demons. In his mind they were all flea bags and arrogant fools. Yet he couldn't deny that this female wolf demon was very attractive and she didn't seem to show any signs of being arrogant. He snorted again and shrugged a bit as he got lost in his thoughts. Maybe he was wrong about how he viewed all wolf demons but to him only time would tell. 

The rain had longed stopped but the ground was soaked with water. Ivory leaned against the tree as she looked up at the night's sky. The clouds were starting to clear to reveal a beautiful warm night with the full moon and stars sparkling brightly in the sky. A soft, gently breeze began to blow causing the wolf demon's waist length black hair to tussle in it. The moon's rays bathed her in a healthy glow. The moonlight brought made her dark violet eyes sparkle. When Sango left the cave and saw Ivory she smiled softly. 

Sango slowly made her way over to the waiting demon girl. "You look so beautiful." Sango spoke softly. 

Ivory was caught up in star gazing but when her ears twitched to the silky like sound of the demon slayer's voice she directed her gaze to Sango. "thank you." Ivory replied in her velvet voice," you do too. So what do you need to talk to me about?" 

Sango's heart fluttered at the beautiful woman's voice and she walked over to her and leaned against the same tree. "Well when I was a child I had a friend who was a wolf demon and she had dark violet eyes, exactly like yours. We have long since fallen out of contact with one another. One day she just disappeared with her pack and I never heard from her or saw her ever again. I was wondering if you were my old friend." She answered as she gazed up at the sky. 

"I... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((note from the author: sorry if i kept going on with this chapter it would be so long so i'm going to update really soon. i hope everyone liked this chapter. thanks for reading!)) 


	3. Catching up

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

**_There will later on be some girl on girl sex scenes so be prepared for it even a threesome coming up in the next few chapters. _**

****

"I honestly have no idea what to say actually." Ivory said softly as she looked down at the damp ground. Truth was she could hardly remember anything from her past. Sango began to talk to her again and as Ivory's mind started to fall into deep thoughts she could only hear the demon slayer mumbling. 

-Flashback- 

It was a beautiful spring day and the bird were chirping and the flowers were blooming in the warm sun's rays. Ivory's pack had just moved to a demon slaying village. Her pack and the demon slayer's had been allies for a long time now and decided that they should live together peacefully. Ivory had just turned 45, about 8 in human years. She was walking down a dirt path near the village, kicking a rock as she walked. She was looking down at the ground. Her ears twitched when she heard rushing air. 

"Watch out!" A young girl shouted. 

Ivory looked up and saw a ball flying at her head. She quickly jumped into the air and did a back flip, the ball whizzing underneath her back as she went to turn in the flip, then she landed on her feet. 

"sorry about that." The young girl apologized," sometimes I don't realize my own strength when I hit the ball." 

The young Ivory giggled softly and answered," it's quiet all right." 

"Great reflex's by the way. Your formation in that flip was great." The young girl complimented. 

Ivory blushed and said," Thank you...my name is Ivory what is yours?" 

"My name is Sango." The young girl replied. 

Judging by the young girl's clothing Ivory knew the girl was from the demon slayer's village as well destined to become a demon slayer herself. 

The years passed quickly and the two grew to become best friends. Ivory was never aware of the fact that Sango harbored feelings for her. Ivory's life was perfect until one day her pack was forced to move out of the village. The young demon slayer was out training that day and Ivory wanted to go say goodbye to her best friend but her parents forced her not to and to come a long with them. Ever since then Ivory's memory started to fade because she had no more reasons to remember anything anymore. Sango helped her through a lot of things and without her there was nothing for her anymore. 

-End of flashback- 

Ivory looked over at Sango. She smiled softly at her. See Ivory is a very impulsive person and is very random and can do things without even future notice to anyone. She launched herself at Sango and tackled her old friend to the ground. 

The demon slayer looked up into the sexy deep violet eyes and smiled softly at her. "Wow just like the old Ivory." She said giggling softly. 

Ivory let out a soft laugh and answered," yes it is. I'm still the same impulsive, random person you played with as a child." 

"Good. Where have you been all these years?" Sango asked softly her eyes filling with sadness. 

"I don't know what happened really. My parents and pack just decided to leave and I wanted to say goodbye I really did but they pulled me along with them." Ivory answered softly. 

The demon slayer wrapped her arms around the beautiful wolf demon. Ivory looked over her shoulder and saw the warm, thin, yet firm, arms around her. She smiled softly at Sango. "I missed you." The demon slayer answered softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
Ivory lowered her head a little and licked the salty tear from Sango's face. 

The beautiful demon slayer giggled softly and began to blush. "Thanks." She said softly, moving her face closer to Ivory's so there was only an inch separating their lips. "You know I never got to say any proper goodbye or anything and there is something I have been carrying around on my shoulders for a long time now." 

"What is it Sango?" The female wolf demon asked. 

Sango grinned a bit and crushed their lips together. She didn't even bother answering with her voice, she only used actions. 

The deep violet eyes went wide with amazement and shock, but soon slowly shut as the demon melted into the kiss. She applied pressure to the sexy demon slayer's lips. They laid like that for a few minutes. The kiss was heated and intense full of passion and deep love. When the need to breathe became an issue Sango parted slowly. She gazed into the deep pools of violet. Her honey colored eyes were glazed over with love and happiness. 

Ivory was still in shock that her old friend had just kissed her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Truth was she was so shocked she couldn't even speak. 

Sango giggled softly and licked the tip of the demon's nose. Ivory's eyes grew wider and she looked back down at the demon slayer and giggled softly. 

_Oh my they kissed..._

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((so who do you think was watching? hm you won't find out til next chapter thanks for reading!)) 


	4. Prying eyes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

**_There will later on be some girl on girl sex scenes so be prepared for it even a threesome coming up in the next few chapters. _**

****

Kagome was sitting in the cave, listening to Miroku and Inuyasha talk about the new addition to the group.

"I'm telling you Inuyasha you are viewing this all wrong. Not all wolf demons are bad." The monk said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

The half breed groaned a bit and rolled his eyes then spat," they are all mangy flea bags and arrogant fools."

"Come on Inuyasha you cannot sit there and lie to yourself and us that Ivory is not beautiful and very far away from being arrogant." Miroku stated as he opened his eyes to look at the white haired half demon.

"Maybe she isn't all that bad." He mumbled under his breath," but Kouga is an ass."

"Yes now Kouga does live up to your view on wolf demons." The monk stated.

The priestess was getting tired of them talking about her and she rolled her hazel eyes. She stood up, frustrated with the two, and walked to the cave entrance only to see Ivory laying on top of Sango and see noticed they were kissing.

_Oh my they're kissing..._ Kagome thought as her heart sunk in her chest. Her eyes flashed with determination. _No I will not let Sango steal her away from me. Some way some how Ivory will be mine._ Kagome narrowed her eyes at the female demon slayer as she slowly began to form a plan in her mind.

Sango giggled softly at Ivory's expression. "We should be heading in. I don't want them to worry about us." The demon slayer replied.

The beautiful demon nodded then answered," I guess we should. It's a shame though because you are comfy to lay on you."

"Don't worry there will plenty more moments where you can lay on top of me." Sango said grinning softly.

Ivory blushed and stood up and held out her hand and helped the demon slayer up to her feet.

"Well lets go." The wolf demon stated.

"Lead the way." Sango answered.

Ivory giggled and began to walk towards the cave with the sexy demon slayer walking next to her. The young demon nudged her friend. Sango laughed a little and nudged her back as they finally walked into the cave only to find most of the group sleeping. Inuyasha's foul mood has taken its toll on his body and he had fallen a sleep arguing with the monk. Miroku had also fallen a sleep and Shippo was curled up with Kirara, both a sleep as well. Kagome was the only one up. She started at the camp fire, the reflections of the hot orange and yellow flames dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Hey Kagome." The demon slayer greeted in a whisper.

The priestess looked up at Sango and smiled softly. It was the hardest thing for her right now to show her **ex**friend a smile. _Man that was like taking stale medicine. _Kagome thought as she looked back at the flames. _Don't get to cozy with her Sango she won't be yours for much longer. Ivory **WILL** be mine. Make no mistake about that. _

Ivory raised an eyebrow at Kagome's silence but shrugged it off as she went and laid down on the cave floor, near where the priestess was seated at. Just because she had shared a kiss with an old friend didn't mean her and the demon slayer were a couple, well in her mind at least. She stared up at the ceiling for a bit as she slowly closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep. Her memories and past washing over her mind.

Sango went and laid near Kirara and Shippo. She didn't want to tell the group yet that she had kissed the beautiful demon so she didn't want to lay near her and let everyone know by doing that. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, her dreams full of Ivory.

Kagome looked at Sango and had to hold in a laugh. _Wow talk about shallow. ?They kissed one another yet Sango won't even sleep next to her. HA! My turn now._ Kagome thought as she got up and walked over to the wolf demon and laid down next to her. She knew that the demon was in a deep sleep so she wrapped her arms around Ivory and snuggled against her. She too, fell a sleep, her dreams riddled with future plans.

Night soon faded into a beautiful morning. The sun's warm rays were slowly creeping into the cave. The guys were already up as well as Sango.

**-Sango's point of view-**

When the rays found their way onto my face, my honey colored eyes slowly opened. The morning was already starting to warm up and the birds were chirping. I could already tell that today was going to be a great day, considering my best friend/crush from so long ago agreed to travel with the group and I. I slowly sat up and stretched a bit and noticed that the guys were already up and gone, most likely finding breakfast. Those three always ate a lot and their stomachs were always like they were bottomless pits. My eyes wondered around the cave and fell upon a sight that I wish I would have never seen. Kagome was snuggled against Ivory. Glaring at the two, I stood up and stormed out of the cave.

**-Sango's p.o.v is over-**

Kagome was the next one up. Her eye lids slowly fluttered open reveling her hazel eyes. She looked around and noticed her and the beautiful wolf demon were the only one's left in the cave. She smirked and pressed her mouth to Ivory's right ear and began to nibble on the earlobe. If there was any weakness on a wolf demon's body it was their ears and neck.

A low moan rumbled in Ivory's throat as her eyelids slowly opened. They felt like heavy bars were holding them in place. She yawned a bit. Finally her eyes opened all the way.

"Morning." The priestess whispered against the wolf demon's ear. Her voice filled with need and passion. She traced the edges of Ivory's ear with her lips, her hot breath washing over the ear.

The demon bit her lower lip softly, trying to hold in another moan. She closed her eyes. She felt like someone had dipped her into hot liquid flames. "Good morning." She said," why are you um...biting my ear?"

"Just trying to give you some affection is all." Kagome replied softly. She stopped nibbling on Ivory's ear and kissed her way down and began to kiss the soft silky skin on the demon's neck.

A whimpered escaped Ivory's lips as she struggled to get a hold of herself. Truth was not only was she on the hunt for Naraku she was also searching for a mate, preferably a female. She didn't care for guys, she hadn't ever since she was a child. So both Sango and Kagome making moves on her wasn't easy and not to forget the half moon was coming up shortly and that is when she is sent into heat and the night she has the greatest chance to mark her mate. "Kagome." She breathed out, her voice needy.

"Yes?" Kagome asked in between soft kisses.

"Please stop we can't do this right now." The female demon pleaded. It was rare she ever pleaded with anyone.

The priestess sighed softly and pulled away. "We'll continue this later." She said softly then placed her lips softly on the demon's. Sparks and heat were sent rushing and coursing throughout Ivory's body. Kagome pulled away with a wicked smile on her face. She stood up, grabbed her back pack, and walked out of the cave, leaving Ivory a lone to think.

But the thing was Ivory couldn't think. She smiled softly and stood up. The kiss clouded her mind and all she could think about what Kagome and Sango. She walked out of the cave and found the others walking down the dirt trail. "Thanks for waiting!" She yelled as she ran past them. She knew it was Inuyasha's idea to leave so basically she wanted to spite him. See she has three jewel shards in each leg, causing her to run faster then them and Kouga. Kagome had noticed the shards but decided to keep her mouth shut about them. A dust tornado, similar to Kouga's, formed around her as she whizzed by them and up onto a large hill. "No matter how soon you take off without me it will only take me but only a few seconds to catch up!" She screamed. She hated being left behind. "And I know it was your idea you stupid mutt!"

It took the others a little longer to catch up to her but they were all soon walking together. Sango had Kirara perched on her left shoulder as she walked in front of all the others, giving both the other two girls the cold shoulder.

The wolf demon noticed this and walked up to Sango, matching the demon slayer's strides. "Why the cold shoulder?" She asked softly.

"It looks like you were getting pretty cozy with the priestess." She huffed.

Ivory knew Sango hadn't been watching when Kagome was showing so called 'affection' so it must have been when the demon was a sleep with the priestess snuggled against her. "Look I didn't even know about it." She answered," she must have laid with me sometime when I was out cold."

"Don't deny it I know you like her. I guess this kiss meant nothing to you." Sango said a few tears shinning in her eyes.

What Sango had said stung the beautiful demon's heart and feelings. She quickly sped off, away from the group.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked confused. the others hadn't heard what the demon and demon slayer were talking about.

"I honestly have no idea." Miroku replied just as confused as Shippo.

"I say let her leave." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Inuyasha I would normally say that as well but when we go up against Naraku the more humans and demons and half demons we have on our side the better." The monk pointed out.

The half breed thought about it and sighed heavily then answered," for once you make since. Come on lets go find her." The hanyou started to follow the Ivory's scent quickly. It smelt of roses and citrus fruits so it wasn't hard to follow. Actually he liked following the scent. It was the best scent he had ever smelt, well other than Kagome's cooking.

Night had fallen quickly and when the sky grew dark and the bright stars came out was when Ivory has stopped running to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree gasping for air. She had never ran for such a long time before. She slid down the tree trunk, letting tears, that looked like crystals, fall down her cheeks. Her breathing began to finally even out. Her ears twitched a bit when she heard running water. She got up and walked out into a beautiful clearing full of hot springs and water falls behind the hot springs. Wild flowers surrounded the clearing, letting their beautiful scent dance around in the air.

"Finally a chance for me to relax." She stated softly. She felt like something the cat had dragged in. When she was running she was crying, so both made her exhausted. Her legs ached a good bit as well as her back. She slid untied her chest armor and placed it down on a rock. She slid off her black shorts and let them fall to the ground. She undid the fur she wore around her shorts and tosses it a side. She took off her underwear and the fur bracelet, fur sleeve(that runs up to her right elbow) and fur slips (that run up to her knees on both legs) and laid them by the armor. She slowly slid her way into the hot water, letting it wash over her aching body. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against a boulder.

The other had finally found the tree that she was at earlier. Inuyasha could tell the scent trailed to the hot springs. "All right lets set up camp here. She's in the hot spring area, just a few minutes away, so lets all just stay here until she gets out." He ordered as he sat down by the tree. The hanyou knew the hot spring area well and knew the wild flowers were in their blooming season which also lead him to the conclusion that Ivory couldn't notice any of the groups smells from the springs.

As soon as Miroku heard about Ivory being in the spring he didn't want to waist anytime, so he attempted to sneak away, only to be yanked back by Sango. "Leave her a lone monk!" She hissed a bit. Even thought she was still upset at Ivory for the sight she had awoken too she was still protective over her.

No one had noticed that someone had sneaked away but who was it?

Meanwhile Ivory was still in the hot spring. A light mist wrapped itself around her. she was truly in heaven right now with the amazing sound of the waterfalls, the beautiful smell of the wild flowers, and the hot water relaxing her muscles surrounding her. The events from earlier were pushed into the back of her mind as she sat in the water. Her nose began to twitch wildly to the wonderful scent of vanilla. _Hm vanilla isn't even located in this mountain. Odd. _She thought as she opened her eyes half way, only to see soap bubbles washing against her. She scooped up some in her right hand and smelt them and sure enough they were the cause of the vanilla scent. "What the?" She said shocked and confused. She was unaware of the fact that someone was watching her from the bushes but who was it?

TO BE CONTINUED...

((okay i decided once this fic is done there is gonna be a sequel to it. In the sequel someone is gonna seek out revenge to get Ivory back but who will it be? You'll have to wait til I am done with this. Thanks for reading!))


	5. Her weakness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

**_There will later on be some girl on girl sex scenes so be prepared for it even a threesome coming up in the next few chapters. _**

"I see you found the bubbles with no problem." A sexy, soft voice came from the bushes near the boulder that Ivory was leaning against.

The wolf demon's ears twitched a bit as did her nose. "Who's there?" The demon called out. She sat up a bit in the water and reached for her sword.

"No need to fear me honey." Kagome said walking out of the bushes. She was wearing a black silky robe.

Ivory's deep violet eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth dropped open.

"Are you enjoying your nice little bubble bath?" She asked pouting a bit as she walked closer to the hot spring.

"Ah...um...yeah." The beautiful wolf demon stuttered a bit as she looked at the priestess.

"Good I was afraid you wouldn't." She said sitting down on a rock and dipped her feet into the water. Kagome was using her looks as an unfair advantage. She learned from both Kouga and Inuyasha that when skin showed they'd get weak. Her smooth, creamy colored legs showed and the silky robe barely covered her lower area when she sat.

The beautiful wolf demon's mouth continued to hang open a bit as she gazed at Kagome's legs. The priestess giggled a bit and asked," Like what you see?"

All the young demon could do was nod, her mouth still hanging open. The girl from the modern era leaned down a little and gently took her right hand and slid it under Ivory's chin and gently closed the demon's mouth. The robe showed a bit of cleavage when she bent over. The wolf's eyes immediately were glued to the area. Kagome giggled a bit then raised her eyebrow and asked," Mind if I join?"

"No...not at...all." The demon stuttered as she forced herself to look up at Kagome's face. The priestess stood up and undid the tie around the robe and slid it off, letting the thin black material glide to the ground. She stood in front of Ivory, totally exposed to the deep violet eyes.

Ivory's breath got caught in her throat and she swore her heart stopped beating. Kagome slowly slid into the water and smiled softly when she saw Ivory's expression.

The priestess knew she had the wolf demon full under her control. She beckoned Ivory to her with her right index finger. The beautiful wolf couldn't deny it so she swam over to her.

"You up called?" She choked out.

Kagome slipped an arm around Ivory's frail waist and pulled her closer. She crushed their lips softly together, wrapping the demon up into a heated, lustful kiss. Ivory finally gives in and kisses her back wrapping and arm around the priestess. Kagome's tongue glided softly across the demon's bottom lip, making her moan softly. The wolf demon opened her mouth, granting Kagome's tongue access. The priestess didn't take anytime and slid her tongue into the demon's warm, moist mouth and began to explore every inch. Ivory let out another soft moan as her body shuddered a bit.

Sango had been walking near the hot spring to see if Ivory wanted to talk when she noticed Kagome walk out from a bush wearing a black robe. _What in the world is she doing? _Sango thought then noticed the priestess strip off the robe and get in. It finally clicked with the demon slayer. Kagome was trying to win Ivory over. _Oh that bitch._ Sango thought, her hands turning into fists. _She is not going to get someone I love. I will not allow it. This is war._

Sango...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...i think the next chapter will be rated M so next chapter please check the M listings please. Thanks for reading!))


	6. Kidnapped?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

**_There will later on be some girl on girl sex scenes so be prepared for it even a threesome coming up in the next few chapters. I might write one but then might not so why don't you, my loyal readers, send me your ideas on it please._**

****

Sango turned and walked back to the camp fire and sat down by it, crossing her arms as she gazed at the hot dancing orange and yellow flames. She needed a plan, something that wouldn't fail but what could she use?

Miroku looked at the demon slayer and raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Just how to impress someone." The demon slayer said softly.

"Well how I impress a woman is by..."The monk was saying.

"By trying to get them to bare your children." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku glared at the hanyou then replied," no by going into their hut or tent and setting up some candles, light them, put flower petals in the floor and bed, then I gather their favorite foods and put them in a basket, and put the basket on the bed."

Sango's honey colored eyes lit up as she looked at the monk. She then quickly turned to the half demon and asked," how much closer to the nearest village?"

"Um it should be only a few minutes away." Inuyasha answered looking at the demon slayer.

"All right." Sango said smiling softly. _Now I just have to get her away from Kagome._ "Miroku think you can yell to Ivory that I'm in trouble?"

"Um sure." The monk answered raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks just tell her a demon took me to the near by village." The demon slayer said then ran off.

Meanwhile Kagome had moved her kisses down to the beautiful demon's neck causing Ivory to moan softly and hold onto the priestess tighter.

"IVORY! SANGO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Miroku yelled.

The wolf demon's ears twitched and her eyes snapped open and she pulled away to get out but Kagome grabbed onto her right arm and looked up at her with pleading eyes. The demon looked at her. "I promise you that we will continue this later but right now I have to save her." Ivory said then gave her a quick kiss and got out. She quickly dressed and sped off to where the monk and hanyou were at. She ran right past them, pushing herself even harder, a dirt twister forming around her. Sango's beautiful scent road on the wind and Ivory followed it into the village. She came to a sudden stop when she was in front of the hut with the scent seeping out from the door. She moved the fur covering to the side and noticed that the room was lit up with beautiful candles and rose petals laid on the floor and the bed. Her deep violet eyes fell upon the basket full of her favorite fruits. She walked inside.

"Sango?" She called out as she wandered more inside.

The demon slayer walked in behind her wearing only a red lacy bra and matching thong. "Hey stranger." Her voice came out in a sexy purr.

The wolf demon quickly spun around, her heart pounding in her chest. She sighed with relief. "I am so glad you are okay." She stuttered as she gave her friend the once over.

"Lay down and make yourself feel comfortable." The demon slayer ordered in a soft command.

Ivory couldn't deny the order and she laid down on the bed and watched Sango walk over to the bed slowly and sit down. She took out a grape and put it to the demon's lips. The wolf demon opened her mouth a little and took the grape into her mouth and chewed it on. Once she swallowed the demon slayer quickly pressed their lips together, causing the beautiful demon to moan softly.

Meanwhile Kagome got out and dressed herself, very disappointed in how things went. She walked back to the others. "You know Miroku I know Sango could never really get kidnapped so um what's going on?" She growled at the monk.

"Well...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((sorry if this chapter sucked i'm really tired right now so my writing isn't so good. next chapter will be rated M. thanks for reading and the reviews and please send in your opinion on a threesome or not for the story.))


	7. A deal

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own any of the characters on the show. I do own the female character name Ivory. I made her up for many role plays and this fic. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic so I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_Pairings: Sango/Ivory/Kagome, Sango/Ivory, Kagome/Ivory, Kouga/Ivory(he likes her but she hates him)_**

**_There will later on be some girl on girl sex scenes so be prepared for it even a threesome coming up in the next few chapters. I might write one but then might not so why don't you, my loyal readers, send me your ideas on it please._**

****

****

Miroku gave Kagome a shy smile as she advanced towards him, her fists clenched together and anger flickering in her eyes. She raised her hand at him and he fell.

"Okay okay um well she is with Sango right now in a near by village." Miroku confessed smiling out of fear.

Kagome turned on her heels and stormed off towards a cave. One thing was for sure, she was very upset at the fact Sango was with Ivory at the moment. Images flashed in her mind and only got her more upset at the two. _Why should I be upset with Ivory? _Thought the priestess as she sat down on a rock.

_Because she is off with that demon slayer._ A cold voice crept its way into Kagome's thoughts.

"Who's there?" She asked standing up and turning around.

At the entrance of the cave stood a man with wavy dark hair with a white baboon coat wrapped around him.

"Naraku." She growled out through clenched teeth.

He chuckled softly then answered," trust me priestess I'm not here for the shards or I would have already taken them by force."

"Then what do you want?" She hissed.

"Well it is hate and anger that draws me to someone." He stated," And...

"EW! You like me?!" She shouted.

"No..." He sighed out heavily as he shook his head," what I was trying to say it's okay to hate Sango. I mean she did steal what should rightfully be yours. After all you were the one who found her first at the bottom of the cave." He began to circle her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "what were you in another life a vulture?"

He chuckled a bit then asked," how would you like to have Ivory all to yourself?"

"I would love it but what do I have to give up in return?"

"Nothing the demon slayer's pain is good enough." He answered sitting down. He held out his right hand and opened it and in his palm was practically the whole shikon jewel.

The hazel eyes on the priestess widened. "I can't take that." She stuttered.

"Why not it increases your power." He said in a calm tone,"plus Ivory is attracted to power. Not only that but she is near her heat night."

"Heat night?" She asked puzzled.

"She goes into heat on the night of the half moon. That is your chance to strike. She is weak that night." He replied.

"How do you know this?" She asked softly.

"I once raised her for a good bit of her life." He confessed.

She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the priestess. "What?!" He hissed.

"Sorry it's just funny how you actually cared for someone who wasn't yourself." Kagome giggled.

He growled at her then got his calm composure back then answered," her father helped me gather the jewel shards. And helped kill my enemies."

"Then why kill him and her pack?"

"They became to much of a threat plus I could sense this young wolf demon girl was powerful." He stated.

She stopped giggling and shook her head and asked," why should I take this offer. I know you. You always have something hidden in your sleeves."

He smirked and lifted his sleeves and said," nothing up them."

"Smart ass." She mumbled softly.

"All I would need is for the jewel back that I give you then we will be even. Plus if those two happened to get together and have a family and everything they'd be a serious threat to me."

The priestess smiled at him then said," HA I knew there was a reason why you want me to break the two apart."

He sighed aggravated then growled," okay fine. If they happen to stay together that could mean the end of me and all other powerful evil demons. If you do this I stay a live and you get the girl of your dreams."

Kagome sighed and thought about it. They both would get something out of this but she didn't really think of herself as a selfish person. She did good things but never got anything really good in return. "Do you think I'm selfish if I do this?"

He raised an eyebrow and answered," that was random but no."

"I mean is it so bad that I want something for myself for once?!" She asked pacing back and forth.

He followed her movement with his eyes then said," no it's not bad at all. How can you get any where in life if you can't take anything for yourself for once? That's what I did. I took castles and lives and everything and look at where I am? I'm a very feared half demon."

She nodded and replied," I agree with you. I mean I give and give and give and everything and when I want something for myself someone takes it away."

Naraku could feel the anger within Kagome and it was growing rapidly like a wild fire. He smirked in his mind. "You deserve someone to call your own, especially her, she has everything you want in someone."

"You are totally right." She said quickly, the anger growing even more.

"Take her from Sango. Sango doesn't deserve her. The only person who does deserve a powerful wolf demon is you. She has powers no one has even seen but me. She's attractive as well." He stated smiling more as he saw her pace faster.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "Wait hold on a minute what do you mean?"

"She thinks she is a full wolf demon but she isn't. She is a full demon but not full wolf. The wolf demon blood in her is the dominate gene, hence her looks and smell. But she has the powers to control the elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. She can have fire appear in her hands, etc." He explained," her mother was a miko demon and her father was a wolf demon. So she is full demon but not just one kind of demon."

Kagome nodded a bit then stated," those sound like some pretty extreme powers."

"Trust me they are and I'd hate for you to be on the wrong end of them. I'd hate to be on the wrong end of them. I actually hate for anyone to be on the wrong end of her powers." He stated.

Kagome thought about everything for a quick second then snatched the jewel up in her hand. Naraku smiled and cut her throat open a little and inserted the jewel, the wound instantly healed once inside her throat. She felt her strength growing.

"Feel any different?" He asked softly.

"I feel a lot stronger." She stated as she looked at her hands.

"Good now go get what is yours." He ordered.

She turned and left without another word to him.

((sorry that it didn't have any sex in this chapter I'm having problems with my gf at the moment and I wish I didn't. So hopefully sometime soon I'll be less upset and write a better, sex filled chapter. Thanks for the reviews.))


End file.
